It has long been known to include fluorine-containing compounds in dentifrices as anti-caries agents, and it has been established that these compounds are effective to reduce the incidence of dental caries. Those compounds most commonly used today are sodium fluoride and sodium monofluorophosphate. Other examples of known fluorine-containing anti-caries agents are stannous fluoride, amine fluorides and other fluoride-ion sources e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,518 (Parran et al.).
In the formulation of so-called fluoride dentifrices it is recognised by those skilled in the art that during the period of time between manufacture of the dentifrice and use by the consumer, there must be no undue loss of availability of the fluoride active component due to reaction with other ingredients of the dentifrice. Of particular importance in this respect is the choice of a particulate abrasive component. Substantial loss of available fluoride through interaction with the abrasive must be avoided if the dentifrice is to be effective in inhibiting dental caries. A number of particulate abrasive agents are known to those skilled in the art to be compatible with selected fluoridating agents.
In our co-pending application EP 89201202.2 we have described that dentifrices can be formulated comprising particulate hydroxyapatite and a fluorine-containing anti-caries agent, particularly sodium fluoride or sodium monofluorophosphate in which these ingredients are compatible to a surprising extent. Although there is some loss of available fluoride upon storage, these dentifrices remain particularly suitable against dental caries.